


A Life of Order

by silentflux



Category: Casino Royale (2006)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Villiers' life consisted of order...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life of Order

_**FIC: A Life of Order, Casino Royale, Bond/Villiers**_  
 **Title:** A Life of Order  
 **Author:** Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Casino Royale  
 **Pairing:** Bond/Villiers  
 **Disclaimer:** So, so not mine.  
 **Rating:** FRAO  
 **Prompt:** Dark, Bond/Villiers, prompted by [](http://spacemonkey-27.livejournal.com/profile)[**spacemonkey_27**](http://spacemonkey-27.livejournal.com/)  
 **Kink:** Rough Sex

 **Author's Notes:** I decided on Daniel as Villiers' first name after a naming session with a friend (and I didn't even realize that I was using Daniel Craig's name until much, much later. Oh well, not changing it now).

Morgane/[](http://smilla840.livejournal.com/profile)[ **smilla840**](http://smilla840.livejournal.com/) has been bugging me for a Bond/Villiers fic for more than a year... and I finally got around to it! Yay! :)

 **Summary:** Daniel Villiers' life consisted of order...

~ * ~ * ~

Daniel Villiers filed away the last report and signed off on his computer with a sigh. His life revolved around the carefully ordered system that existed within the intelligence community. Most of that system was paperwork - mindless, neverending paperwork. But he, for one, was done for the night. Shaking his head, he pushed away from his desk and checked M's office. She'd finally gone home an hour ago, but sometimes she left out documents that needed to be locked away. After a quick sweep of her office, he turned out the lights and gathered his briefcase and his coat before heading to the elevators.

It was a Friday night and Daniel was well accustomed to not leaving until nine or even eleven o'clock. Hazard of the job. Usually, he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open. But some nights, he felt a buzz in his veins that he couldn't ignore. Rolling his head on his neck and hearing the bones pop back into place, he found his way to his car and started the short drive to his flat. A quick run into the shower and a change of clothes and he was ready to find something to do. Rushing, he headed out to his favorite club. It was bright and garish and completely anonymous with not a soul realizing who he worked for or how his day often ended in death. No one there to judge him.

The bouncer saw him coming and nodded his greeting, letting him through the ropes easily, the bass already vibrating in his chest as he followed the music down the stairs and into the room. First stop, the bar over to the right. Ordering something quick and easy, he gulped the liquid, letting it burn all the way down as he shuddered slightly. God, that tasted awful. Ordering something else, he continued until he felt the alcohol slowly take effect, seeping into him like a fog until he swayed on his feet to the beat. Finally, he was there - to that place where rational thought bled away and he could just feel. Sliding out onto the dance floor, Daniel let his eyes fall more than half-way shut as he moved and slid and twisted, feeling the sweat begin to dampen his skin until he could feel it drip and run along his back under his shirt. Blinking, shoving his hands through damp hair, he danced until nothing else seemed to matter anymore, until his muscles screamed at the abuse. When he thought he was finally going to give in and go get some water, he felt heat behind him, strong hands on his hips pulling him into almost full contact with the very solid, very male body behind him.

Not questioning, Daniel just relaxed back into him, hips moving teasingly together, breath coming faster as fingers found the strip of bared skin between pants and shirt. God, it had been a long time since anyone had touched him with any kind of intent, and he felt his body shiver at the deliberate caresses, head falling back on one strong shoulder as they moved together. Then, one hand slipped away from his hip and slowly rubbed along his torso under his shirt before settling almost unbearably low, thumb tracing the sharp line of his pelvic bone through the material of his pants.

Breathing heavily, Daniel turned his head to look up at the man behind him and froze. Trying to pull away, but not succeeding, he demanded, "Let me go, Bond."

"And why should I? I'm having fun," James purred into his ear, teeth nipping sharply at the earlobe.

"I'm not your toy," Daniel all but hissed with clenched teeth, ignoring the desire streaking along his nerves with every touch.

"No, you're not," the agent admitted, still refusing to let go. "But you want to be." And he spun Daniel who almost stumbled before his lips were caught in a searing, searching kiss, tongue forcing it's way in and tasting as much as possible until Daniel was moaning for more, dizzy with the lack of air. He didn't remember when they had left the dance floor for one of the back rooms. His mind puzzled over that for a moment before he pulled back, panting, to stare up into Bond's burning gaze.

This hadn't been what he'd been looking for, but maybe it would do. Nodding almost cautiously, Daniel found himself face first against the cool wall. Curious hands pushed up his shirt to bear skin, a mouth roughly sucking and nipping marks along his shoulders, teeth closing around the back of his neck before sucking hard until Daniel knew there would be a dark hickey in every spot James' mouth settled. With every suck, every nip, the younger man gasped and his fingers curled into the cool wall pressing against his face, his chest.

A warm calloused hand slid along his waist until it dipped down to his zipper, and his hips canted forward in anticipation. He felt the pause and the lips smirk against his flushed skin. "Like that, do you?" Blunt nails scraped along his over-sensitized skin, making Daniel squirm and refuse to answer even as his breathing became even more audible. "Hmmm, yeah. What about..." the hand traveled up until it caught his already tightened nipped between two fingers, rolling and pinching hard until he mewled and tried to pull away. "That's what I thought," rumbled that familiar voice, each word sending a puff of air along his neck.

Daniel felt the drag of material as his pants and his boxers were pushed down, feet kicked wide as possible. His eyes fell closed as his breath quickened, a yelp escaping him at the loud slap and sting of Bond's hand. He opened his mouth to protest when another smack landed and an embarrassingly soft sound came out instead. Bond chuckled before stepping up close and murmuring, "Tell me now to stop, Daniel, and I will," as a lubed finger teased along the reddened cheeks of his ass before settling somewhere lower.

His jaw snapped shut on the word, his body shivering with need as one finger was abruptly forced inside, pushing the air from his lungs. Soon it was unceremoniously joined by a second, splitting him open, forcing him wide until he was whining with the burn. All the while he could hear Bond's - James' breathing in his ear and the dirty words that spewed from his mouth. Then, with that little preparation and nothing else, he felt the fingers slip away and something much larger take their place. The burn was almost excruciatingly painful, even with the lube helping the other man fight his way inside. James' fingers bruised the younger man's hip and shoulder in the process, fingers tightening with each slow inch inside.

"So fucking tight," he panted as he was finally fully seated, when Daniel could feel the soft skin of the other man's balls settle against his ass. The burning of the entry made breathing difficult, but it was even worse as he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, each one of those thrusts making Daniel hoarsely for more. He felt James' teeth bury in his shoulder as the thrusts slowed and then sped up and slowed, keeping a maddeningly uneven pace until all he could do was whine for more, finger digging in, trying to find purchase on the smooth wall, scrabbling as his hips squirmed, trying to move away and into each thrust until he was completely pinned. His cock dragged along the cool wall with each movement of the body behind him, no relief coming from anywhere else, the violence of each twist of hips and the helpless whimpering that seemed to be the only sound he could make seemed to drag on forever. At least until finally he felt one hot hand wrap around his leaking cock, the other tightening on his hips as the angle changed and each stroke was timed to each thrust until his prostate sang, making his body jolt and shake uncontrollably with the sensations wrecking him.

With a muffled scream, Daniel saw white, orgasm burning through him until there was nothing left, body limp. Blinking must have taken up more time than he'd thought, because when his eyes opened next he was pulled against a warm body and under familiar sheets. "James?" he asked blearily, turning in toward the other man.

"Shhh. Back to sleep." And he did.

~ * ~ * ~

Monday morning broke over the city bright and clear to find Villiers already behind his desk, putting together M's dossiers and meetings for the day. His suit was neatly pressed and his tie perfectly knotted. But every time he caught a glimpse of himself, he thought his lips looked a little too swollen, and every time he sat down, a dull ache pulsed through him pleasantly, making his lips twitch with what might have been a smile if he'd allowed it.

The day passed much like every day at the office with M losing her temper several times and cursing the new Prime Minister under her breath before smiling and strong-arming the nearest politician to go and fetch what she needed. And when Bond came in for his debriefing, Daniel straightened himself impeccably and was proud at how neutral his reaction to the teasing smirk and knowing blue eyes. Just when he'd thought it safe, he turned back to his typing before feeling a hand brush against the most prominent bite mark on his body, finding it even through clothing. He shivered in reaction, refusing to look up. "Good night, Villiers."

"Good night, sir."

And it didn't surprise him when four hours later, he found someone waiting in his apartment.

Fin


End file.
